Under The Shimmery Silver Moon
by SkylineXenith
Summary: Midna has loved Toon Link for years, but tonight is the night she tells- er, shows him that she loves him. Does he return her affection? Toon Link/Midna. Crackfic, no sense or canon to the original games. R&R.


**Author's Note:**

(Yes, this is Midna/Toon Link! This has nothing to do with the original storyline of the two games they are from, so bear with me. But after a month long hiatus due to *shudder* "All Is Brawl", I'm back with my writing... so here comes another flow of crappy stories.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The silver moon shone into the window of Toon Link's room. It was very late, far too late for one his age to be awake. He yawned, changing into his pajamas and preparing for bed. He loved sleep. Every night, he'd think of his love. Zelda. How beautiful and lovely she was. In his dreams, she loved him equally as much as he felt for her. But in cold reality, she despised him more than anything. He relied solely on Midna.

However, he became so engrossed in his thoughts of Zelda, he didn't realize that Midna, his friend, was watching him intently. Though their relationship was sheerly platonic, she could not help but be lost in his dark, deep eyes and golden hair. For years she wanted to be close with him; breathing his scent and tasting his lips.

As much as she wanted to admit her love for him, she could never find the courage. She looked into a mirror and saw exactly what she was; an ugly imp cursed by jealousy. How could she ever handle a relationship with a perfect, noble, loyal warrior such as Toon Link?

However, by the way he had sleepily pulled on his t-shirt and pajama shorts, she could tell he was losing alot of consciousness due to sleep. If, for once, she could tell him, without him comprehending, would her feelings subside?

Without a second thought, she crawled into his window. She walked up behind him, grasping his hands.

"Midna!" he yelled, when he looked behind him.

"Link..." she said. Her impulses drove her insane, controlling her completely. She wrapped her arms around his stomach from behind, resting her head on the back of his shoulder.

"W-What are you doing?" Though he was confused, he found himself pink in the face.

"This is something..." she said, inching closer to his ear. "I've always needed to do..."

Link blushed and giggled as she kissed him around his ear and neck, breathing in the scent of his hair, which smelled like a lolipop. She ran her hands up and down his sides.

"I love you, Link..."

"Midna..." he quietly breathed, surprising her with a sudden movement. He turned around, facing her. "I-I..." he stammered. Before he knew it, his hands were on her shoulders, and her shaky hands grasped his forearms. Her firey eyes enlarged in surprise as his lips grazed hers.

"Love you too..." he said, finishing his sentence. She was left no reply as his lips locked into hers."

He sat down on the edge of his bed, while Midna sat on his lap. Questions did not matter now as their lips were pressed against one another. Link lifted his chin, leaving Midna his neck. Finally, she had gotten what she had wanted. For years and years, she had admired him, not necessarily from afar. Now, she was as close as she could get.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Midna?" he asked as his neck was caressed by her lips.

"Link... I'm flawed... I'm cursed....I'm ugly... You're perfect...." she mumbled, at his collarbone. "You're beautiful."

"Midna..." he said, lowering his chin. The two were now nose to nose. "I'm flawed as well... I know you know that. You think you're ugly, that you're cursed..." he kissed her, but pulled away once she got into it. He placed his hand on her face. "But you're absolutely beautiful."

Midna's eyes welled in tears as she hugged him tightly, placing her head back on his shoulder.

"You can stay here tonight, if you'd like." he offered, his arms around her back.

"Thank you, Link..." she said, calmly. Her shakiness went away as she lay in Link's arms.

Though no questions were truly asked or answered, both realized that this needed to take place. Zelda was a beautiful dream that Toon Link fell asleep to, but nothing more. Midna finally got what she had waited for for years.

All night, the two cuddled, under the shimmer of the silver, crescent moon.


End file.
